Life's Never Easy
by bun
Summary: The Charmed children are growing up and falling in love. But for one, it's going to be a bumpy road as she repeats an aunt's past. Will she make the same mistakes? Or will their love conquer all... even good and evil?
1. Ch 1 Prologue

A/N. **Disclaimer:** I do not own Charmed or any of the characters you recognise. 

Characters:

Piper Halliwell – 46 – Temporal Statis and Molecular Combustion 

Phoebe Halliwell – 44 – Premonition, Levitation and Empathy

Paige Mitchell – 42 – Telekinetic Orbing, Orbing, Glamouring and Healing

Leo Wyatt – Mortal

Coop – Cupid

Henry Mitchell – 42 – Mortal

Piper/Leo 

Lacy Melinda Halliwell – 18 – Temporal Statis, Molecular Combustion, Regeneration, Force Field, Orbing, Sensing, Telekinesis, Projection, Conjuring, Energy Blasts and the ability to wield Excalibur.

Wyatt Matthew Halliwell – 16 – Telekinetic Orbing, Orbing and Sensing

Christopher (Chris) Perry Halliwell – 15 – Telekinesis and Orbing

Callie Penelope Halliwell – 12 – Premonition and Electrokinesis

Phoebe/Coop

Prudence (Prue) Lily Halliwell – 13 – Teleportation, Levitation and Telekinesis

Patricia (Patty) Rose Halliwell – 11 – Teleportation, Premonition and Temporal Statis

Paige/Henry

Holly Rachel Mitchell – 14 – Conjuring and Pyrokinesis

Hattie Rebecca Mitchell – 14 – Orbing and Cyrokinesis

Warren Noah Mitchell – 12 – Healing and Deflection

Prologue 

Piper: Life's never easy. The last two decades have taught me that. Twenty years of being a witch. Twenty years of fighting, heartbreak and constantly having you life disrupted. But I wouldn't change being a witch for anything, despite what I first thought. After all, if I wasn't a witch I would never have met Leo or found Paige. But then, if we weren't the Charmed Ones maybe Prue would still be alive and Paige would have stayed a stranger. Who knows? All I know is that Paige is as much my sister as Prue ever was.

In the early years of being a witch I more than resented it. My powers inhibited me from having a normal life and they took my family (Prue, Mom and Grams) from me. Almost every day was spent saving the world, and we never got any thanks. But none of that mattered when we saved an innocent person from death, even if they didn't know what we'd done for them. Just seeing them alive was enough. Sometimes I forgot that. Now though, we rarely fight demons. That job has been filled by the next generation, our children.

When I was twenty-eight years old and newly married to my soul mate, I gave birth to a beautiful, precious daughter Lacy. She was the most special thing in the world to me at the time. There's nothing like that first rush of motherly love, it takes your breath away. I was almost scared of Lacy for a while; not even Leo had made me feel like that.

When Lacy was only a couple of months old, Prue died. I had never known a darker period in my life. My big sister was gone, the person who had been like a second mother to me. Suddenly I was the head of the family and I had no idea how to take control. Thank God for Lacy in those first few days. She was my sole reason for living, for surviving. Then of course, came Paige, a great hyperactive whirlwind who blew our lives apart. She not only reconstituted the Power of Three, but in time she healed my broken heart.

Nearly two years after that I gave birth to our gorgeous baby boy. Yep, that one was a shock. A boy after three hundred years of girls! It didn't matter to me that Prudence was now Wyatt, the love was still there.

When Wyatt was a few months old and Lacy was two, Leo left us to become an Elder. I'd never hated someone so much as I hated him then. How could he leave me, leave his children? He was my saviour, my rock, my angel and he just dumped us. We needed him too and it broke my heart to know that he cared more for the 'greater good' than his own family. Being apart from him was like being apart from one of my limbs. Eventually we learned to cope without him, although the love never left me…

Finding out about Chris came next in a long series of adventures. How could the neurotic, paranoid whitelighter be my son? Be mine and Leo's son? There were so many questions I wanted to ask. Was everyone safe in the future? Was I a good mother? And why couldn't we stop whatever evil turned Lacy? Unfortunately Chris couldn't answer, but it didn't really matter. Seeing my son as a twenty two-year-old was a miracle and I was content with that. Chris died saving the future and our grief threw Leo back and me together. Of course, Chris didn't really die because a few hours later I gave birth to him: a perfect healthy baby boy.

See what I mean about life never being easy? Unfortunately that wasn't the end of it…

Mere months after Leo and I had been reunited we were threatened with being torn apart. The Elders decided Leo needed to be punished for doing what he believed in and becoming an Avatar, so they sent him on a journey. They wiped his memory and dumped him in some state across the country. If he could find his way back to me, he belonged with me and his powers would be stripped. If not, he would remain an Elder and never see us again. Needless to say, Leo found us and for a few months we were blissfully happy, even while fighting Zankou.

Of course, we couldn't be happy for too long though. That would never do. As we prepared to fight Billy and Christie (didn't see that one coming) Leo had to be sent away again. More months trying to raise three young children on my own while fighting as a Charmed One. It wasn't easy, but the kids kept me sane. Finally we defeated Christie and turned Billy back to our side. Leo could come home.

Roughly a year after the Ultimate Battle Callie was born, making our family complete. Due to the fact that she was born a whole witch, not part whitelighter like the others, Lacy, Wyatt and Chris were overly protective of her.

The peaceful years passed slowly without demonic activity. It felt so wrong to be having a normal life after so long of fighting. But it also felt good and I was happy. I finally opened my own restaurant, Charm, and it's doing really well. I didn't realise how fulfilling it could be to be able to cook for more people than my family, and even though Charm's been open for a while now, and even though I'm not obliged to go there everyday, I still get a buzz from starting a shift. Still, nothing makes me happier than coming home to my four beautiful children and my adoring husband.

Phoebe: Phew! What a crazy couple of decades. This family has crammed more into twenty years than twenty families in as many life times. At least that's what it feels like, one fight after another. I'm not saying it's all been bad because there have been good times. Just compared to the tough times they seem very few. Being a witch has been the most terrifying, terrible and magical experience.

The first couple of years for me were pretty uneventful. I loved being a witch and was fascinated by the way my powers were growing. Then Prue died.

I still miss Prue sometimes, when I'm on my own. My mind drifts back to when we were children and it's almost like I'm really there. I won't pretend Prue and me got on all the time, because we were like chalk and cheese. But being a witch had drawn us closer and I'll be forever thankful we were close when she died. Of course it helps to see her occasionally. For the first ten years or so we weren't allowed contact but then the day came when we could. Seeing her again after all those years was… amazing. I can't describe it any other way. There were tears and laughter, reunions and meetings and lots and lots of hugs.

Cole got me through Prue's death. I'd never known anyone to look at me the way he did, to make me feel the way he did. He made me feel alive and that anything was possible. Only he could have made me lie to my sisters like that, only he could have turned me evil. How could it all have gone so wrong so quickly? We were so in love and he ruined it. Being with him felt so right, but it was really so wrong. I'll never forget my time as Queen nor will I forget Cole or our baby. They are a part of me and have shaped who I am today.

For a long time my heart ached over Cole and I genuinely felt I'd never find love again. But Jason came along and helped me reopen my heart. Our love may not have been epic, but it was pure and I regret us breaking up. Maybe it's a good thing Jason and me didn't work out. Otherwise I'd never have found Coop.

What can I say about Coop? He's the most romantic, loving and intuitive person I know. But then he is a Cupid. Our love is real and will last a lifetime. No one, not even Cole, has loved me like he does. No one else knows instinctively how I feel or what I need. I look at him and still feel a tingle down my spine. Sometimes I wonder if I'm dreaming. I'd waited so long to find true love and here it is.

Our relationship wasn't easy in the beginning. There was the whole forbidden love thing and Billy and Christie didn't make things easier.

Hmm… Billy and Christie. That one was a surprise and it hurt like hell. First of all I refused to accept that someone who we'd welcomed into our home, someone who'd been like a sister to us could betray us. But then, Christie was Billy's real sister. I know if I had to chose between Piper and Paige or Billy, it would be Piper and Paige every time, no contest. Still we got Billy back in the end and that was all that mattered.

A year or two after that our daughter Prue was born. To finally hold her in my arms was like I was finally complete, whole. For over two years I'd fantasised about that moment but no daydream ever came close. Another two years and our second, un-prophesied, daughter was born.

Through all of this I had one constant: my job. After giving birth to my children I was even more able to give good advice, particularly to working mothers. My column grew so popular I was asked to author I book, which I did. Although it wasn't a best seller it did go nation wide, and I was just glad to have helped more lives through my official work.

Now though, I like to take things slowly, work from home and enjoy the family I've been blessed with.

Paige: How can I even begin to describe the last seventeen years? The first year of being a witch was the most exciting – and disturbing- year of my life. I was shrunk, had my personality switched with Phoebe's, turned into a paranoid wreck, transformed into a vampire and nearly killed my sisters a couple of times.

I still wouldn't go back to my old, quiet life though. That life didn't include my sisters. That life was lonely. As scared as I was about being a witch, I was even more scared about being a sister. All my life I'd been an only child and suddenly I was the youngest of three. How was I supposed to act? What was I supposed to say? Of course, Piper and Phoebe felt just as awkward as I did, but at the time I couldn't see it. All I could see in their eyes was a deep sadness I could never begin to heal. I could only see their desire to have Prue back. That stung, but what else did I expect? To be welcomed into the family with open arms? Meeting Patty though was the best part of being a witch. She didn't even know me and yet she accepted me as her daughter. It was nice to know that I was loved by her. I wish meeting Sam could have been the same, but I hated him. He was a drunk, a loser and worst of all he was alive and he never came to find me after I became a Charmed One.

Anyway, it didn't take long for Phoebe and me to get close. She was my type of person and really seemed to want to know me. Piper, on the other hand was a bit harder to crack. In the years since she's told me it was nothing personal, that she was just distraught over Prue and resented me for taking her place. That I can understand. If anyone had tried to be my parents after my parents had died, I wouldn't want to know. No one could replace them and no one had the right to try to. We all got close though, and together we vanquished the Source, Zankou and won the Ultimate Battle. Not bad, I think.

Finding love after becoming a witch was difficult. I was terrified that I'd fall too hard and not be able to keep my secret. I couldn't risk another exposure, not after what happened with Prue. Eventually though, Richard came along. I cared for him deeply, but I was never sure if I loved him. I guess I must have done if I wouldn't use my magic in front of him. That didn't last though, and I can't say I was that sorry. It was just too difficult to oppress my magic around him.

After that came Kyle. Now I know I loved Kyle. Or maybe I just felt an empathy with him? After all our parents had both been killed while we were young. I guess I'll never really know. Kyle died tragically and I was sad, very sad. But I got over it and found Henry.

Henry. Someone has never wound me up so much as him in the early days. But soon it became clear that the only reason he got to me so much was because I loved him. And this time I knew I was in love. There was no doubt about it; this was the man I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. But the actual commitment part? That scared me. I loved Henry, but I didn't want to lose my identity. Of course being married isn't losing your identity; it's just expanding it to become two people.

Henry was the person I confided all my feelings and thoughts in when Prue came back. Meeting her was awkward to say the least. Here was the woman whom I'd replaced. I'd taken her sisters and her place in the Power of Three. Would she hate me? Would seeing her again remind Piper and Phoebe how much they loved her and how I paled in comparison? My fears were needless. Prue was wonderful. Just like Patty she accepted me without even knowing me. For the few hours she was back on earth we got on really well.

Of course before that happened a major event changed my life. Our twin girls were born. My darlings. When I first held Holly in my arms I was terrified. I'd never been so scared, not even of a demon. This tiny person depended on me for everything and I wasn't even sure this was what I wanted. But when she opened her gorgeous brown eyes all doubt left me. This was – and is – where I belong.


	2. Ch 2 Lacy

A/N. Thank you for the reviews. This chapter is written in the point of view of Piper's eldest daughter, Lacy. Each chapter from now on will be written in a different point of view and the chapter title will tell you who is narrating the chapter. 

Sorry I haven't updated in ages, but the site wouldn't let me.

Chapter 1 – Lacy 

My legs burned. My lungs were about to explode. My heart was going to burst its way from my chest. And yet I ran. Faster and faster as if my life depended on it. The toe of my black leather boots caught a crack in the pavement and for a moment I thought I was going to fall. But no. The motion only propelled me faster. I took short jagged breaths and kept going.

Of course I could have just orbed, but where would be the fun in that? The demon wouldn't have been able to trace me and he would get away from the trap. I couldn't let that happen. I could hear the heavy footfalls of the colossal demon behind me. He was coming in close. I felt the prickling heat of a fireball narrowly miss my ear.

Breathlessly I rounded the corner, the demon following.

"Fireball!"

The orange sphere was enveloped in a shimmering swirl of blue. I turned just in time to see the surprised outraged look on his pug like face before he was engulfed in flames. Stupid creature.

"You okay?"

From somewhere above me my younger brother Wyatt dropped to the floor. Without answering I looked up. Where had he been hiding? Then I saw it : a narrow balcony without any railing. Clever kid my brother.

I nodded in response to his question. "Now that was teamwork!"

Wyatt's face split into a grin to reveal his pearly whites. "It's official. With these kind of vanquishes we rock."

"We've al-" Before I could finish my sentence something hit my shoulder. The force of it spun me around as burning hot pain spread across my back, as if a rocket had exploded under my skin. For a split second I wondered what was going on, but then I saw her. Another demon standing at the opening to the alley, smirking at me.

Despite the pain in my shoulder I brought my arms up and unclenched my fists, letting loose my most lethal power. It did the trick. The demoness exploded into a flurry of particles and joined her male friend in the demonic wasteland.

I couldn't feel anything anymore. Even my toes and fingers had gone numb. I fell to the ground, unable to stand any longer.

"Lacy!" Wyatt cried, obviously only just realising something was wrong. "Lacy!"

The second time he said my name was fuzzy, like my ears were stuffed with cotten wool. As he came closer I could only just make out his form. It was bleary round the edges and so, so hard to focus on. I didn't want to focus anymore. I just wanted to succumb to the pleasantly warm feeling washing over me. My eyes fluttered closed and blackness took over.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

What seemed like seconds later my eyes snapped open. The room around me swan in and out of focus a couple of times and I found it hard to concentrate on the faces wavering above me. On the plus side, the pain in my shoulder had completely gone.

"She's awake!" Mom pounced on me before I even had time to sit up. "Thank God. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I replied, pushing myself off the living room sofa. Dad and Wyatt stepped back to make room for me. "What happened?" I directed the question to Wyatt.

"The demon apparently had backup; a female. She hit you with an energy ball while your back was turned."

I'd figured that much out for myself.

"I orbed you back here so Aunt Paige could heal you," my younger brother continued.

I glanced around the room and saw my youngest aunt standing back a bit, letting my immediate family crowd around me.

"Thanks," I told her.

"No problem."

"It's a good thing Paige was here," Mom said. "Otherwise I don't know what would've happened."

"Well, we could have called for Aunt Paige, or we could have orbed to her house."

The voice of my youngest brother, Chris, came from behind.

I smirked to myself. He was always ready with a sarcastic comment.

"We may not have been in time though," Mom pointed out.

I don't think she'd ever stop worrying about me or my brothers and sister. Seriously, I'm eighteen years old, the most powerful witch ever and still she insists I keep my cell phone on me at all times. Not that I really blame her for being paranoid. With the family I come from, you need to be careful.

"Mom I'm fine. I'm healed," I reassured her.

Mom gave me a fleeting smile to show that she was over it. Who was she kidding? Certainly not me.

"Anyway, did you get the demons?" Callie, my one and only sister asked.

"Course," Wyatt replied. "We always do."

"No, you mean Lacy always does," Dad corrected.

Here we go again. Yes, I'm powerful; yes I'm wonderful. At least, that's what my parents think. They think I have unlimited power, and maybe I do. But they don't need to keep rubbing it in my siblings' faces. I don't think Mom and Dad mean to. They love us all the same; it's just that… well I don't know why they do it. But I can't stand it. Can't stand the look on Chris's face when they say something like that. You see my little brother has a slight inferiority complex when it comes to me.

"Wyatt got the first one," I said, trying to make Chris feel better. I think it helped. At least he smiled at me, showing that he knew what I was doing.

"Anyway guys I'd better be going," Aunt Paige said.

"Bye," my family chorused.

"Thanks again," I said.

"No problem." Aunt Paige disappeared in a flurry of white and blue.

"I wish I got to fight demons," Callie grumbled as our parents left the room.

"You do," Wyatt reminded her.

"Not like you three. You get to chase them, save innocents. The only time I fight is when one attacks, and them someone else usually steps in."

I couldn't believe my ears. Callie actually wanted to do more fighting, even though she knew what it had done to our mother and aunts for all these years.

"Be careful what you wish for," Chris advised. "It might just come true."


	3. Ch 3 Patty

A/N. Thank you for the reviews. I know in the show Phoebe had three daughters, but I decided to play around a bit with the characters, like Piper never had a daughter while Prue was still alive and before Wyatt in the show, but in this story she does. Just to clear something up, regeneration is not the power to heal yourself, but the opposite of molecular combustion. So, not only can Lacy blow things up, she can also bring particles back together if something has been broken or blown up accidentally.

Chapter 2 – Patty

The hallway was deafening; people chatting, feet thudding and lockers slamming. I clutched my books tighter to my chest as Prue and I fought our way through. Prue was good at that, I noticed, pushing her way through the crowd. I was new at Magic School and new to the whole hallway thing. A tall boy, probably a senior, bumped into me with such force my books nearly slipped from my arms. Luckily I managed to keep hold of them. The boy carried on laughing with his friends, never once looking in my direction.

Prue stopped abruptly and I collided with her back. I glanced around, wondering why she had ceased walking. To our left was a classroom full of kids my age, each looking as nervous as I felt. This must be my magical defence class.

"Here you go," Prue told me, spinning around.

I drew in a deep breath. Suddenly I didn't want to leave. I wanted to stay with Prue.

"Don't be nervous," my big sister told me, reading my mind. "Miss Sinclair is lovely."

I nodded silently. If I spoke I was sure to throw up. Prue gave me a reassuring smile and turned, leaving me completely on my own. Sucking in another shaky breath, I opened the door.

"Ahh, welcome," Miss Sinclair cried as soon as my foot hit her threshold. "Please take a seat. We're just about to make introductions."

I did as I was told, searching for an empty seat right at the back. The only one free was next to a skinny girl with fine blonde hair and pale blue eyes. Great. I didn't want to talk to anyone. I glanced around, looking for any other spaces, but there were none. With a sigh, I sat down.

Fortunately, Miss Pale Eyes didn't say anything, just kept her gaze trained on the front. Good.

"Okay class, welcome to your first lesson at Magic School. Now I'm sure your form tutors have told you everything you need to know about your time here. So, I'll get straight into the lesson; magical defence."

Miss Sinclair carried on like this for a while, telling us that the room we were in at the moment was for theory only; we had the gym for practical. She also explained why magical defence was the most important and useful subject we could ever take. I thought it was a waste of time. I mean, I'm a Halliwell. I've got expert control of my powers already, thank you very much.

Eventually she went through the register so people could show their powers. Miss Pale Eyes, whose name turned out to be Taylor, was one of the first, at B. She stood up and walked slowly to the front, as if reluctant to demonstrate her abilities.

"Go on," Miss Sinclair prompted gently.

Taylor stretched out her left arm. For a moment I thought nothing was going to happen. But then I felt a chill wind whip through the room, lifting up my caramel brown hair. Paper began to blow off Miss Sinclair's desk as the wind strengthened.

"Okay thank you Taylor," Miss Sinclair said hastily, throwing her arms over a pile of neatly stacked papers.

Taylor lowered her arm and immediately the breeze died down. Aerokinesis, nice.

"Impressive," I told my desk mate as she sat back down.

"Thanks," Taylor smiled.

Soon it was my turn. I stood up, the chair scraping behind me. As I made my way to the front, I realised a hush had fell over the room. I glanced back to see everyone staring at me. What? Was my skirt tucked into my knickers? No, I could feel it flap at my knees. What then? I reached the front and Miss Sinclair smiled at me.

"Ahh," she said softly. "Patricia Halliwell. Let's see what you can do then."

Now I understood. People were staring at me, waiting to see my capabilities because I was a Halliwell. Well, they weren't going to be disappointed. I admit I'm not as powerful as Lacy - no one is - or even Wyatt, but I'm more powerful than most in here.

"Can you throw something at me?" I asked my teacher.

"Err… okay," she agreed reluctantly. She lifted up a paperweight and launched it in my direction.

I threw up my arms and flicked out my wrists. The paperweight stopped on its course towards me and hung in mid air. An awed gasp swept through the room. Freezing was a rare power; as far as I know it only runs in my family. Next I closed my eyes,

concentrating hard. I focused on my seat, wishing I could be there. I felt a warm glow spread up my body from my toes and the next thing I know people are crying out in shock.

"It's okay everyone," Miss Sinclair called. "She just teleported to her seat."

Everyone spun around to see me. They began to whisper among themselves, hopefully about how cool my powers were.

"Okay everyone, settle down," Miss Sinclair ordered. The noise continued. "I said SETTLE DOWN!"

That got their attention. Everyone fell silent and plonked themselves in their places.

"Thank you. Next, Susan Henley."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Hi honey, how was your first day?" Mom jumped on me the minute I dumped my bag in the hallway.

"Fine," I lied, plastering a fake smile on my face. What could I say? That the big kids were scarier than demons, I hadn't made any friends and I already had three pieces of homework?

"You're lying," Mom stated, scrutinising me.

That's right; never lie to an empath. I sighed and slouched into the living room. Mom followed me.

"What's wrong baby?"

"It was school," I replied, switching on the TV and slumping onto the couch.

Mom immediately turned it off and sat next to me. "Talk to me. What happened?"

How could I start? "Well… everyone was staring at me. For the whole day."

"That's because you're so beautiful."

"No, it's because I'm a Halliwell and everyone knows it."

"Oh sweetie, they'll soon get over that. All your cousins and Prue went through the same thing," Mom consoled me. "As soon as they realise you're no different from anyone else they leave you alone."

You'd think they'd have figured that out already. I mean, I'm the ninth, and last, Halliwell to join Magic School.

"I've got homework to do," I told Mom, pushing myself up.

"What kind?"

"Err… I've got to write a spell to promote growth in plants, mix a potion to cancel that growth and write a biography on the Elders."

"Well, if you need any help you know where I am."

"Thanks Mom."


	4. Ch 4 Holly

A/N. Thanks for the reviews. I was asked to name some powers, so here you go.

Cyrokinesis – the ability to shoot ice from your hands

Pyrokinesis – the ability to shoot fire from your hands

Electrokinesis - the ability to shoot electricity from your hands (like Leo as an Elder)

Telepathy – the ability to read minds and to communicate by minds

Telekinetic Orbing – Paige's power

Chapter 3 – Holly

"Henry, don't you dare step out that door!"

"Why, who's going to stop me?"

"I will!"

"I'd like to see you try."

"You and I both know I can, and will."

I didn't hear the rest. My bedroom door squeaked open and Warren poked his head round the frame.

"Can I come in?" My little brother asked, his voice strained with fatigue.

"Sure," I replied, equally tired.

Hattie scooted nearer my pillow to allow room for our younger brother. "They woke you up too, huh?"

"I think they woke the whole street," Warren said, squeezing in between us.

Our conversation ceased as the front door slammed, reverberating through the house.

So Dad had left. Would Mom go after him or come up to us?

"Why do they keep fighting?" Hattie asked softly, sounding close to tears.

I'd wondered that myself. It was the fourth time this week Dad had left late at night. He knew Mom didn't like it so why did he do it? None of us knew the answer, so we kept quiet.

"Maybe you should follow Dad," Warren suggested to my twin. She was the only one who could, with her orbing power.

"I don't want to," Hattie murmured. "What if he's with another woman?"

"Don't be ridiculous," I snapped. Dad wouldn't do that to us. He loved Mom… didn't he? Yes, I'm sure he did. Tomorrow he'd be all apologetic and loving, buying her flowers and chocolates. Like he used to be. But that occurred less and less now a days.

"It's not ridiculous," Hattie shot back. "A load of my friends' dads have had affairs."

"Yeah, well our dad's different." I sounded much more confident than I felt.

"Sshh!" Warren hissed.

Slow, heavy footfalls were thudding up the stairs. Mom was coming. If she knew we'd heard she'd kill us.

"Go!" I urged. The second Hattie had orbed out with Warren I dived under the duvet.

As expected Mom checked on me first. She always did that, in age order. She crept over to my bed. I tried to regulate my breathing; in, out, in, out. I felt more than saw her smile as she leaned over me, checking I was okay. A moment later the light from the hall faded as she closed my door softly. Only when I heard her open Hattie's door did I open my eyes. How could I sleep? Was the tear stain on my pillow mine or Mom's?

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

I bit listlessly into my toast. It was dry and hurt my throat as I swallowed. I wasn't even hungry, but Mom would get suspicious if I didn't eat. Opposite me Hattie was pushing her soggy cereal around in circles and next to her Warren picked at his bacon, arranging it to look like he'd eaten something.

"So what have you all got planned for today?" Mom asked, brightly. Too brightly. She knew something was wrong.

Warren shrugged, Hattie grunted and I answered with 'nothing'.

"More bacon, sweetie?" Mom asked my brother.

Warren shook his head with out looking up.

"What is the matter with you all today?" Mom wondered, a trace of annoyance in her voice.

"Where's Dad?" Hattie asked.

Idiot! She should know better than to expect a straight answer to that.

"He had to leave early."

Liar.

"Why?"

"I don't know why," Mom answered tightly.

"Why?"

"For goodness sake Hattie!" Mom shouted, jumping up from the table. "I don't keep a tab on your father! I'm not his keeper!"

Tears swan in my twin's eyes as she too stood up and ran from the room.

"Hattie…" Mom called after her. "Darling I'm sorry."

Warren pushed his plate away and stood up, finally having an excuse to do so. "I'll get her."

With a weary sigh Mom slumped back into her chair. She looked so tired and so old. Surely marriage wasn't supposed to be like this?

A high-pitched scream came from down the hallway. Mom and I were out of our seats like lightning, speeding down the hall. At the end, near the bedrooms, stood a demon. The most terrifying demon I've ever seen. He stood at over six foot, with rippling muscles. His head was bald and black tribal markings covered the blood red skin on his face. He looked kind of familiar, like I'd seen his picture before…

Hattie was shooting ice from her fingertips, trying to get the demon to back away from her and Warren. It wasn't working; the ice just touched his skin and melted. So I tried. Raising my right palm I concentrated on the rage that so often bubbled under my surface. It did the trick. Red-hot flames spiralled from my hand and connected with the demon. It was about as effective as tickling him with a feather. He ignored Mom and me and fired an energy ball at Warren. My younger brother raised a palm, just like I did, and a shimmering blue shield appeared around it, deflecting the energy ball.

The demon shimmered out just in time, reappearing as it flew towards me.

"Energy ball!" Mom cried with a sweep of her arm.

In a flurry of blue and white the demonic weapon sailed towards the demon and connected with his chest. Just as with all our powers, it had no affect. Oh… not good!

"Ornament!" Mom commanded, once again waving her arm in the demon's direction. A crystal vase flew towards him and shattered against his body. Surprisingly this did the trick. He shimmered out, leaving us panting and confused.


	5. Ch 5 Lacy

A/N. Thanks for the reviews

Chapter 4 – Lacy

As I tried to move my chair close to Ryan, under the pretence that I couldn't see the work, I let my mind drift to earlier today. Aunt Paige, the twins and Warren had orbed over, all scared stiff. A demon, a really powerful demon, had attacked them. None of their powers had worked on him and according to Holly he looked really familiar. When they searched the Book Of Shadows they realised the demon had looked like Belthazor. Yep, that's right, Aunt Phoebe's ex husband Cole's demon half. Of course, that freaked Mom and the Aunts out. They all think it could be Belthazor back from the dead, but I doubt it. Cole was a load of different beings after Belthazor and before he was vanquished, so why would he come back as him? Why would he come back at all?

"So, pi over 13.5 is…"

Oh, that's right. I'm supposed to be listening to Ryan. I tuned back in and pretended to understand what he had just calculated. But the truth was, I didn't and I probably wouldn't even if I had been paying attention. I'm not stupid or anything, I get As and Bs in all subjects – except maths. That's more a C and D area. I get why they teach normal subjects at Magic School, so witches can fit in with society, but I don't get why I need to study maths. I want to be a journalist, nothing to do with maths.

Not that I'm complaining about the extra tuition. Ryan is really, really hot. And intelligent, funny, sweet… Uh, stop drooling! I wish I could just ask him out already, but for some reason those stormy grey eyes of his turn me into a gibbering wreck. It's not like I'm shy; I'm one of the most popular girls in school and most of the guys want to date me. Unfortunately the one I want to date reduces my brain to mush. Pathetic, isn't it? Eighteen years old, the most powerful witch in the world ever and I can't even ask a guy out.

"Lacy, are you listening to me?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah."

"Really?" Ryan's face split into a grin that made my heart flutter. You see, when he smiled he didn't just smile with his mouth. His eyes lit up too.

"Uh… no," I admitted a bit sheepishly. "I was… trying to figure out why you divided pi by thirteen point five," I lied.

"Oh, okay. Lacy, when you don't understand something just tell me okay? It's what I'm here for."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"Okay-"

Ryan was just about to re explain when the raised voices of my brothers floated into the room.

"Wyatt, I did not touch Charlotte."

"Of course you didn't," Wyatt agreed sarcastically. "You were just drooling all over her."

"Oh no, I, unlike you, have some morals."

Ouch. Harsh.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Wyatt demanded.

"I saw you with that slut Britney."

Ooh. Even more harsh. I had to do something. Wyatt really liked Britney, and he would kill Chris for saying that. I flicked my wrist discreetly under the table and Ryan froze like a statue. I slid out of my seat and into the hallway.

"Do you two mind, Ryan is in there," I told my brothers.

Neither of them heard me. Wyatt was advancing slowly, threateningly, towards Chris and Chris was backing away.

"Hello!" I practically yelled.

"Lacy," Chris kind of whimpered.

"Lacy," Wyatt echoed, spinning around.

Chris took his chance and orbed off to God knows where. At the sound of his orbs Wyatt looked back.

"Great, now he got away," my eldest brother fumed.

"Good. You looked like you were going to kill him."

"I was. Did you hear what he said about Britney."

"I heard," I replied. I didn't mention that what he said was true: Britney was a slut and everyone at school knew it.

"And you expect me to let him get away with it?"

"Well… to be fair she does have a reputation-"

"Britney is not a slut!" Wyatt interrupted harshly. "She's just… had a lot of boyfriends."

"Most of them were at least two years older than her," I muttered under my breath.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that," Wyatt said darkly.

"Good, I'll just go back to my room then," I said brightly.

"And I'll go get Chris."

I shook my head as I turned back into my room. Once I was in my previous position I unfroze Ryan.

"Well, we want to get to this number here and the only way to do that is to divide pi by thirteen point five," Ryan continued as if no time had passed. And for him it hadn't. "Hey, weren't your brothers arguing a moment ago?"

"No, I didn't hear anything," I lied. Again. Great way to start a relationship. If I was ever going to, that is.

"Oh. Never mind." Ryan shook his head and as he did so the light caught his dark brown hair. His fringe flopped slightly over one eye: not too long, not too short. Just the way I liked it. My heart fluttered again. What was it about Ryan that had me hooked?

A/N. Please review!


	6. Ch 6 Ryan

A/N. To answer a couple of questions, Ryan is not from Magic School. As far as the Halliwells know he just a normal kid from a normal school, which is why Lacy froze him. And as for Henry, you'll just have to read on to see if he's having an affair!

Oh, and by the way, if you wanted to know what the kids look like and a bit about their personalities, check out my profile.

Chapter 5 – Ryan

I slid the key into my front door and stepped into my 'house.' If you could even call it that. It was more a… shack. The outside was dirty brown bricks with cracks and grimy windows. The inside was no better; two rooms downstairs, three upstairs. All of them were basically empty. The kitchen consisted of a half full fridge/freezer and a dirt encrusted oven. In the living room there was a shabby second hand sofa and portable T.V. My bedroom contained two lumpy single beds and wardrobe, while the bathroom was house to a bath, sink and toilet. That was it. No decorations, flowers or personal objects. Not that I minded. Who needed those things anyway?

As I closed the door behind me the smell of take away pizza rushed at me. Another healthy dinner I see. Again not that I cared. As long as it tasted good and filled my stomach I'd eat it. What did I need healthy food for when I was immortal anyway?

"Hey." Jude, my older brother, came out of the living room, his mouth full of pizza. "When d'you get back?"

I cringed. "Please don't speak to me with food in you mouth."

Jude swallowed and took another bite, completely ignoring my request. "Why not? It never used to bother you. Been spending too much time with witches?"

"Aww, leave him alone."

Jude turned around at the sound of Morgan's voice. Morgan was our older sister, and Jude was terrified of her. You see, in our little trio Morgan was the most powerful and Jude always respected power.

"He's doing a good job," Morgan continued.

"Oh please," Jude scoffed. "He hasn't got anything on her."

"Well he has only been after her for a couple of weeks," Morgan defended me. "It takes a while to make someone to fall in love with you."

Yeah, but how long does it take to fall in love with someone?

"Anyway you want some dinner?" Jude asked.

"Sure," I replied, pushing past him into the living room. A pizza box lay in the middle of the thinning carpet. One slice was left. "Thanks for leaving me some," I told my siblings sarcastically.

"We didn't know if you'd be with the witch," Jude told me. Un apologetically, I might add.

I felt a spurt of irritation at that. "Stop calling her that."

"Why, that's what she is."

"She has a name," I reminded my brother.

"What do you care?" Jude asked me suspiciously. "Don't tell me you actually like the witch?"

"Of course not." Unbidden and unwelcome, an image of Lacy smiling found its way into my mind. My heart did that flippy thing it did every time I saw her, but I fought it away. "I told you Lacy is my way in. You sent me to destroy her, and I'd say we're well on our way."

A/N. Please review!


	7. Ch 7 Patty

A/N. Thanks for the reviews. To answer some questions Lacy could only freeze Ryan because he was in his human form, in his demonic form she won't be able to. Ryan, Morgan and Jude all have the same powers: shimmering, energy balls and shape shifting.

Chapter 6 – Patty 

I'd been at Magic School for two weeks and I still couldn't find my way around. The place was just too big and there were just too many corridors. How was anyone supposed to know where they were going? And it's not like the classrooms were in any kind of order. For example, my magical defence class was near the dinner hall, but my friend's was near the assembly hall at the other end of the school. I swear they do it just so we're late and they can give us a detention.

Oh, that's right. In the two weeks I've been here I've managed to make some new friends. And the great thing is Taylor, Laura and Stephanie all like me for me, not for my family. And the staring has stopped too. Seems Mom was right; once people realised I was no different from them they lost interest.

I stopped dead still in the middle of the nearly empty corridor, realising I was totally lost. I'd never been in this place before. The walls were a drab grey and the light fixtures on the ceiling flickered precariously. In fact it reminded me of the kind of place Harry Potter would have had a potions lesson. Definitely not the place for P.E.

"Are you lost?"

I spun around to face the male voice behind me. He had a prominent English accent. A boy in the year above was smiling kindly down at me. He had jet-black hair that skimmed the top of his ears; the biggest, darkest eyes I've ever seen and he was tall and lean, unlike most boys his age.

"I… uh… yeah," I admitted when the power of speech returned to me.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"You just startled me, I didn't hear you come up behind me."

"Sorry," he repeated with another kind smile.

Something about that smile put me at ease. It seemed to spring readily to his face and reached his eyes.

"So, where are you supposed to be going?" He asked.

"Uh… the gym."

"Oh, do you have a map?"

If I had I wouldn't be lost, I answered silently. But I wasn't about to say that out loud. "No, I left it at home." I also wasn't about to admit that I'd lost it.

"Oh, well you can take mine."

"No, I couldn't."

"Honestly, I don't need it. I know my way around."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. And you can keep it, just in case you lose one."

"Thank you," I said sincerely, breaking into the first smile since he spoke to me.

"No problem. You'd better go, it's right at the other end."

"Oh." I turned and walked away, my pace quick.

"By the way," he called after me. "I'm Toby."

I turned around again but carried on walking backwards to look at him one last time. "I'm Patty."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

As I dumped my school bag in the hallway of our apartment I couldn't get Toby out of my mind. Why would someone who didn't even know me be that kind? Maybe he was a demon? No, I'd seen him round school before, so unless he's been undercover for two whole weeks without making a move, he couldn't be a demon. It didn't make any sense. Unless he was just being kind, which I doubted even more than him being a demon. People our age didn't tend to do stuff for people they didn't know out of the goodness of their hearts.

A slim, pale hand waved in front of my face and with a start I realised Prue was standing in front of me.

"Are you listening to me?" My big sister demanded.

"No, sorry."

"You were totally zoned out, what's wrong?"

"Just thinking about something strange that happened today."

"Tell me," Prue urged as we made our way into the kitchen.

"Well… I was lost earlier today-"

"There's nothing strange about that," Prue interrupted, delving into the fridge and pulling out a lump of cheese, immediately biting into it.

Honestly, I don't know where she puts it. She eats like a horse and still she has the figure of a super model. It's sickening. "I hadn't finished yet," I told her.

"Oh, carry on."

"As I was saying, I was lost and this guy called Toby appeared behind me and gave me his map. With nothing in return."

Prue shrugged, put the cheese back and then bit into an apple. "Maybe he was just being kind."

"You really think?"

"Sure. Not every one is a demon."

"I know," I said defensively. "I never said he was."

"You didn't have to -" Prue was about to say more when a ripple in the air caught our attention.

Uh oh.

As the ripple turned into a full demon, Prue sprinted over to me. Like I've never fought a demon before. Oh… not one like this though. She was huge with rippling muscles and nearly six-foot tall. In fact, she looked like the demon Holly had described, except she had lime green skin and black hair cascading down her back.

Prue flung out her arm. Normally that would have sent anyone or anything careening backwards. But not this demon. She just stumbled back a few steps and smirked at us.

"Cool parlour trick, witch."

"Thanks," Prue replied, equally sarcastically.

This time I tried, even though I didn't expect my freezing to work. I wasn't wrong. The demon kind of moved in slow motion for a second, but then spurred into fast forward. Without any warning she fired an energy ball at us.

Prue swung her arm and sent it straight back, but it had little effect. Another one came immediately after, forcing Prue to levitate above it. The energy ball zoomed behind us, connecting with a delicate crystal vase.

"That was Grandma Patty's," Prue growled. She squinted and the biggest kitchen knife we owned flew at the demon.

With satisfaction we watched as it embedded in her skin with a dull thud. Her body dissolved in ripples as she shimmered away.

Prue turned to me, her ice blue eyes scared. "What the hell was that?"

A/N. Please review


	8. Ch 8 Holly

A/N. Thanks for the reviews. Okay, a pretty boring chapter here, but the next one is better. Here are the answers to some questions I got: I don't know how many chapters there's going to be, or if I'm going to continue writing after this fic. There may be some chapters narrated by different characters. No I'm not going to make a website about this fic, nor will Callie, Prue and Lacy become the next Charmed Ones. Jude is scared of Morgan because, although they have the same powers, Morgan is the oldest and hers are the strongest. Phew! I think that's it!

Chapter 7 – Holly

I sighed with boredom as I struggled to keep my eyes open. I was slumped on an old couch in the Manor's attic, squeezed between Wyatt and Prue. Callie, Hattie, Warren and Patty were perched on various mismatched chairs around the room while Lacy and Chris paced. Mom and the aunts were huddled around the Book Of Shadows. Yep, a family gathering to search our infamous book. Although the majority of the family weren't actually anywhere near the book. I really didn't know why we were here. Mom and the aunts could handle this themselves.

"Mom can't we go home," Warren asked, voicing the question on all of our lips. "We're bored."

"Really, really bored," Callie added.

"You are home," Prue pointed out. "You can leave any time you want."

"No she can't," Aunt Piper put in, never lifting her eyes off the page. "None of you can."

"Why not?" Patty asked. "We're not helping."

"No," Mom agreed. "But you're safe. And until we find out who these demons are, we're staying together."

"We can handle them ourselves," Prue protested. "I got one of them."

"Didn't vanquish her, though," I pointed out.

"I think Mom and the aunts are right," Lacy spoke up.

Eight pairs of incredulous eyes turned to her.

"You do?" Wyatt wondered, shocked.

"Well, yeah. If these guys are anything like Belthazor we need to stick together. He nearly killed Aunt Prue, Phoebe and Mom. And we're not nearly as powerful as they are."

"You are," Chris said. I picked up on the obvious bitterness and cringed. Lacy didn't deserve that. She never gloated about her power.

"But we're not," I said, noticing that Lacy was lost for words. I also noticed the hurt in her warm mocha brown eyes.

Chris shrugged and dropped his head.

"Lacy's right," Aunt Phoebe said. "These guys do sound a lot like C – Belthazor. And as far as we know they could be even more powerful."

I sighed and slouched backwards, letting my eyes flutter closed. This was getting us nowhere.

Two hours and many winks later, someone shook me awake. My eyes snapped open to see Chris standing above me.

"What?" I asked grumpily. I was having a brilliant dream about when we were younger, when Mom and Dad never argued.

"We've finished," Chris announced.

"And?" I pushed myself up so I was sitting instead of slouching.

"Nothing," Chris reported with a sigh, flopping down beside me. "There was nothing in the book about the demons."

"What does that mean?" I asked, worried now. The book had always given us the information we needed before.

Chris shrugged and rubbed his eyes wearily.

"It means we have to figure out a way to vanquish these guys on our own," Warren said, ambling over to us.

"Great," Chris sighed.

I have to say I wasn't exactly thrilled by the idea either. I'd heard stories of how Mom and the aunts were nearly vanquished themselves because they had no idea who their enemy was.

"So, are we going home now?" Hattie asked from across the room.

"Yeah, I guess so," Mom replied.

"Hang on, hang on!" Aunt Piper cried. "No one's going anywhere."

"Why not?" Prue asked. "We can't do anything else here."

"But the demons might attack again," Aunt Piper reminded everyone.

"And we'll fight them again," Aunt Phoebe said, moving away from the Book Of Shadows.

"But they're so powerful," Aunt Piper protested lamely.

"So are we," Aunt Phoebe shot back.

My eldest aunt sighed tersely, knowing she was beaten. "I just think we'd all be safer together."

"We can't put our lives on hold just because some demons have attacked. I thought we'd agreed on that years ago," Mom said.

"These aren't just 'some demons', I can feel it. They sound dangerous and powerful and I think we should be careful. But I can't make you stay."

Mom crossed the room and slung her arm over Aunt Piper's shoulders. "Remember, we're just an orb or a heart away."


	9. Ch 9

A/N. This chapter is written in third person. I've updated the first chapter and my profile to include some more powers of Lacy's. Also, I've changed a few of my character pics on my profile if you wanted to check them out.

Chapter 8

Waves rippled in the air as Morgan shimmered back into the living room of her home. Immediately she dropped to the ground, clutching the wound Prue had inflicted. Crimson red blood trickled between her fingers and onto the already stained, worn carpet.

"Jude, Ryan!" Morgan called weakly. She was losing strength and fast.

"What happened," Ryan demanded, suddenly appearing and crouching by his sister's side.

"One of the little witches got me," Morgan spat.

"Here." Ryan slipped out of his shirt and pressed it hard against the gaping hole. "We need to stop the bleeding. What caused the wound?"

"Normal knife," Morgan gasped, each syllable punctured with pain.

"Good, no athame. Should be easy to heal," Ryan muttered, as if thinking aloud. He took Morgan's hand and placed it where his own had been, over the shirt, which was already seeped in blood. "Hold this here while I get Ovin."

Morgan watched her brother leave, and within a minute he had returned. The man next to him was instantly at her side, removing the soaking shirt. He studied the injury before reaching into a vast black bag at Ryan's feet.

"Is it bad?" Ryan asked.

"It's deep, must have been inflicted with some force," the healer known as Ovin replied.

"Telekinesis. Halliwell," Morgan rasped.

"Ahh. That explains it." Ovin withdrew a small bottle of a black tar like substance from the bag. He uncorked the lid and an acrid scent filled the room, making Ryan choke. "Strong, isn't it?" Ovin asked with the trace of a smile. "Made from the blood of a dragon. Nasty creatures." The healer poked two fingers into the ointment and smeared it on the wound.

Morgan cried out in pain as the cooling substance made contact with her skin. Soon though, the searing pain was lessened and she relaxed.

"Better?" Ovin asked.

"Much."

"Good." The healer stood up and directed his instructions to Ryan. "Apply this morning and evening for the next week. Keep the wound clean and Morgan rested."

Ryan nodded and took the bottle from Ovin before the demon healer picked up his bag and left.

"Come on." Ryan heaved Morgan to her feet and lifted her to the sofa, where he laid her gently.

Morgan immediately began to rise, but her brother forced her back down.

"You heard Ovin. Rest."

"But what about the plan?"

"Don't worry. Jude and I can take care of it."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Callie tapped her blunt fingernails against the chipped wood of the dining table, not paying any attention to the murmur of voices around her. The table had been around even longer than she had, and had survived more demon attacks, just like most other things in the house. The grandfather clock, for instance, had been damaged in nearly every attack, and it was still here, chiming away. Everything always bounced back, especially the family themselves, so what had everyone worried about this new threat?

A sharp elbow dug into Callie's ribs from her left, nudging her back into an upright position and drawing her attention firmly to the here and now.

"Ow!" The youngest sibling hissed.

"Sorry," Chris apologised softly. "Your head was beginning to droop."

"Oh, thanks. So, what's been said?"

"Not a whole lot," Chris replied in hushed tones. "Just the same as earlier: how powerful the demons are and how we should be careful."

"Careful, right. Got it."

"Chris, Callie. Are you listening?" Leo demanded.

"Huh?" The brother and sister blurted out in unison.

"Just what I thought," Leo muttered as Wyatt and Lacy sniggered.

"Kids this isn't funny," Piper admonished. "We called this meeting to discuss the new demons."

"But all we've done so far is repeat what was said earlier," Wyatt pointed out.

"It's important to go over the facts in case we miss anything," Leo explained patiently.

"But we don't _know_ anything!" Lacy complained.

"Don't we?" Piper asked. She knew this was frustrating for the kids, but they had to learn to do this properly for when they took over the major demon threats. "Think."

"Well… we know they both have black tribal markings on their faces, and that one seemed to be female," Lacy realised.

"They've got the power to shimmer, conjure energy balls and they're immune to our powers," Callie added.

"And we're the only ones that haven't been attacked," Wyatt concluded.

"I think that's about to change!" Chris cried as a ripple disturbed the air.

The demon had - surprise - black tribal markings etched across the surface of his blood red skin. He was at least six-foot tall with bulging muscles and a bald head. It was the demon who had attacked Paige's family.

"Perfect," Piper muttered as everyone sprang to his or her feet. "Kids, Leo, get out of here."

"No way," Chris replied. "We're staying. Dad you go."

Piper met Leo's eyes before he turned and fled. In that split second she saw the internal struggle he always felt in this situation. She knew he wanted to stay and help, to protect his family, but he had no powers and they would be in even more danger trying to protect him.

"Whoa!" Callie ducked as a fireball sailed towards her.

"Bad idea," Piper snarled, throwing up her hands. A small explosion erupted in front of the demon's chest, sending him sliding across the foyer floor in the direction of the front door.

"What do we do?" Wyatt asked, dodging an energy ball.

"This," Lacy replied simply. She spread her hands in front of her and closed her eyes, concentrating as the power flowed through her. A small bubble gum pink shield emanated from her palms, growing and growing until it had surrounded all her family, creating a barrier against them and the demon.

The demon smirked as he got to his feet, clearly underestimating the power of the Twice Blessed. He fired a glowing blue energy ball, only to have it deflect straight back at him off the shield. With a growl of frustration he shimmered away. His demonic weapon sailed through the space he had occupied, scorching the wall behind him.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The demon shimmered silently into the attic, casting a glance around. No one was there. Good, the distraction had worked.

The pale yellow skinned demon smirked to himself, his face splitting to reveal a row of jagged sharp stained teeth. The distraction of Jude's attack had been a simple yet effective one: the Halliwells were not in the attic, instead they were fighting the demon. This gave Ryan the opportunity to search through the attic for the desperately needed spell.

As he scanned the vast room, Ryan's eyes caught the infamous Book Of Shadows. There was no point him looking in there; everyone knew evil couldn't touch it. Still, it was too tempting not to try. He crept across the wooden floor, his feet never making a sound as he came to rest before the book. The half demon stretched out his hand slowly, awe-struck by the immense power radiating from the inanimate book. As his clawed hand neared, the book glowed a bright white, the colour of goodness, and slammed closed, hiding its secrets.

Ryan shrugged and moved away. What had he expected? Leaving the Halliwell's book he moved towards an old cabinet where they kept other spells, potions and information that was not in the book. Luckily he knew just where to look...

Once when he had been tutoring Lacy there had been an emergency, forcing the Twice Blessed to freeze him and leave. Because he was such a powerful demon even in human form, the freeze had not lasted long. Unfrozen, he had shimmered up to the attic, knowing that was where they would be. He had hovered outside the door, listening and peeking in and had seen one family member search this cabinet...

Yes! He had the spell they needed.

"Hey!"

Ryan spun around. Leo, Lacy's father, stood in the doorway.

'_Dammit,' _Ryan cursed silently. How could they have forgotten the ex Whitelighter? Never mind, the situation could easily be rectified. He swung his arm forward and let loose an energy ball.

Leo didn't have time to react before the demonic weapon had connected with his chest, sending him careening into a wall and slipping to the floor, blood trickling from his nose.

A/N. Please review


	10. Ch 10

A/N. Again, this is in third person. I'm sorry for the confusion about Morgan, Jude and Ryan's powers. When I said they could conjure energy balls I meant that they had the power of energy balls, not that they could conjure as well. Also, I'm sorry that some of you did not like the change in Lacy's powers, but in the show the Twice Blessed is much more powerful, and I wanted to keep to that.

Chapter 9

"Did you get it?"

"Of course."

"Brilliant." Jude stretched forward and snatched the fragile slip of paper from his younger brother's hand.

"You're welcome," Ryan told Jude dryly.

"Thanks," the middle sibling murmured distractedly, totally engrossed in the spell.

"Well done guys," Morgan praised from her position on the couch.

Ryan glanced at her and frowned. She was deathly pale, her eyes sunken and her voice still weak. He moved towards her and crouched down.

"Are you okay?"

"Sure," Morgan replied. She frowned. "For a moment there you actually sounded concerned."

"I am concerned. You're my sister."

"That never bothered you before," Morgan shot back.

"Yeah, well… part of what makes the Halliwells so strong is their family bond. I just thought if we were closer it would make us stronger, able to defeat them."

"Or maybe some of their goodness has rubbed off on you," Jude commented. Something in his brother's voice troubled him. It was almost… good; too kind.

"Please," Ryan scoffed, getting to his feet. "I just think we should try anything to stop them."

Jude grinned. The harshness in Ryan's voice was back.

"Well, that's why we got the spell," Morgan reminded them.

"Right, the spell." Jude glanced down to the crumpled paper in his hand. "Let's do this."

"Are you sure it's going to work?" Ryan asked, getting into position next to Jude. "I mean, the spell was written for good magic."

"It doesn't matter," Morgan assured them. "The spell will work. I'm more worried about the Elders sensing a shift."

"Don't worry about that," Ryan told her. "I've cloaked our magic. The Elders won't know a thing."

"Excellent, then we're all ready to go." Morgan pushed herself up from the sofa, her expression pained.

"Oh no you don't." Ryan rushed forward, gripped her shoulders and pushed her gently back down. "You're not going anywhere."

"Why not?" Morgan demanded.

"You're injured. You don't have your full strength and you could be a liability."

"But… Jude…"

"Actually I agree," Jude said. "You need to stay here and get your strength back. We can handle this."

"Fine," Morgan grumbled. "Just be as quick as you can."

"We will," Ryan promised, stepping backwards.

"Ready?" Jude asked.

"Ready," Ryan confirmed.

Together they chanted the words of the spell and disappeared in a large swirl of golden orbs.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"I really don't see the point in this," Callie complained as she trudged up the stairs behind her family.

"Because we may have missed something, or there may be a new entry in the book. You know how it changes," Piper replied.

Callie mumbled a sarcastic reply under her breath.

"What was that young lady?" Piper asked pointedly.

"Nothing."

"Thought so… Leo!" Piper suddenly surged forward, seeing her husband sprawled on the floor at an awkward angle. "Lacy quick!"

The Twice Blessed was at her mother's side in an instant. The sight of her father completely froze her. As many times as she saw this, she would never get used to seeing a family member so close to death.

"Hurry!" Piper urged.

Lacy bent down and placed her hands over Leo's chest. As usual a warm golden glow spread from her palms and the colour began to return to Leo's cheeks.

"That looks like an energy ball wound," Wyatt commented, peering down.

"It is," Leo confirmed, struggling to sit up as Piper pounced on him.

"Are you okay?" The Halliwell matriarch demanded, her face buried in her husband's neck.

"Can't breathe," Leo gasped.

"Oh, sorry." Piper pulled away and helped Leo to his feet.

"Who did this to you?" Chris asked, although the answer was obvious.

"A demon. It looked how Prue and Hattie had described the others, although his skin was yellow."

"What was he doing up here?" Wyatt wondered.

"Looking in that cabinet." Leo indicated to the cabinet where the spells and potions were kept.

"What the hell would he want with that?" Piper asked, more to herself than to anyone else.

"What else?" Lacy replied. "A spell."

"I knew I should have put that spell around it," Piper commented. She was referring to a spell she had written that would replicate the Book Of Shadows' protection; if she put it around the cabinet no evil would be able to touch it.

"We didn't know demons knew about the cabinet," Leo comforted her, slipping an arm around her shoulder.

"Yeah, how do they know about it?" Chris wondered.

Lacy moved across the room and started searching the top drawer. "I think the more important question is what spell did they take, and why?"

A/N. Please review.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N. Third person again.

Chapter 10

---- 1 March, 2001 ----

"It's even brighter than it was an hour ago," Piper commented, gazing up at the sky in awe. High above her the black expanse danced with turquoise, green and pink lights.

"It's like magic and science and fairy tales all rolled into one," Phoebe said from the chair next to Piper.

"Actually," Prue corrected. "It's ions speeding into the earth's magnetic field and then they collide with air molecules."

Phoebe groaned. Trust Prue to be all scientific.

"Do you guys think it's weird that the Aurora Borealis is happening the night before the Wiccan Festival of Lights?" Prue continued.

"I've been so busy planning for the baby, I forgot tomorrow is a Sabbath," Piper replied, patting her heavily pregnant stomach.

" Yep, it's definitely a time for renewal and growth."

"Uh, please, don't say growth. If this little thing gets any bigger, I'll never be able to snap back," Piper complained.

"Hey, was that a shiver?" Prue demanded. "I think I detected a shiver. Lady, you should go inside with that shiver."

"Shh, I'm fine, I'm feeling fine."

"You didn't look so fine when you were bent over the toilet puking your guts out today," Phoebe pointed out.

Piper rolled her eyes, dismissing their worry. "Nausea, headaches, all a normal part of pregnancy. Along with gas, heartburn, constant need to pee."

"Sounds fun," Phoebe quipped.

A goose squawked, ceasing all conversation. It landed in front of them and laid a golden egg before flying back into the house.

"Another golden goose." Prue rose from her chair to study the egg.

"You'd think the magical community could find maybe something else to give to the baby," Piper said.

"Well, that's the hot item this year," Phoebe told her.

"Clearly," Piper agreed.

"Yeah, I could definitely melt this down and make a fashionable ring," Prue decided.

"You are not keeping that," Piper said adamantly.

"Goosey, goosey, goosey."

Prue turned towards the house just in time to see Piper's husband, and the Charmed Ones' Whitelighter, Leo, dive for the goose and miss. As Piper and Phoebe laughed, Leo got up and continued through the house.

"As much as I am enjoying the spectacle, I think we should really send those things back. Dad is in town on Thursday and he wants to stop by for a visit," Piper said.

"Yeah, he does get very Darin Stevens about our whole magic thing," Phoebe agreed.

"Yeah, we should maybe have Leo ask the Elders what the policy is on magical gift returns," Prue suggested. "We don't want a curse put on the family or anything."

Leo walked into the garden, his handsome face contemplative and turned upwards. "I wonder what the Elders want this late."

"Well, I don't know, but you go find out and keep it down when you come back because I'm gonna head up…" Piper stood up and swayed slightly. "Ohh. Or maybe down." She fell back into her chair, her head lolling forward.

"Piper!" Phoebe screamed. She was out of her chair and by her sister's side in an instant.

"Piper," Leo murmured, moving equally as quickly with Prue hot on his heels.

"Leo…" Phoebe whimpered.

Leo placed his hands over his wife's chest, trying to heal her.

"What's going on?" Prue demanded when nothing happened.

"I don't know, I can't heal her, she won't come to," Leo replied, his voice raised in panic.

"Okay, to the hospital, come on."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

---- 2 July, 2019 ----

"Well how do we know that?" Callie wondered.

Piper marched towards the cabinet and helped Lacy search through the top drawer. "This is the drawer he was looking in?"

"Yeah. He left it open," Leo replied.

Twenty minutes later Piper had deduced the spell that had been taken.

"Well, what would they want with that?" Wyatt asked, once his mother had shared the news.

Piper and Leo shared a look, both silently agreeing that this was the time to tell their children.

"We know why."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

---- 1 March 2001 ----

"You scared us," Phoebe told her sister, smoothing down her chocolate brown hair. The sight of Piper lying in the hospital bed, wired up to machines and looking so small troubled Phoebe. Piper had always been so strong.

"Me too. I guess I'm not so invincible after all," Piper replied. Ever since becoming pregnant Piper had had the ability to heal herself, and the power of a force field. Or rather, the baby had been healing her and it was the baby's force field.

"Yeah, maybe we need to start taking better care of you," Prue realised.

"No," Piper disagreed. "It's my fault. Everybody kept telling me to slow down…"

Leo reached forward and took Piper's hand in his. "It's not your fault. We're all in uncharted territory. The Elders said this is a special child and anything can happen. Let's not forget that."

Everyone stopped talking and glanced up as a female doctor entered the room, carrying a file. "How are you feeling?"

"Uh, tired and… weak."

"I've got your test results here but I can't find your chart. When are you due?"

"Uh, six weeks."

"And who is your regular doctor?"

Uh – oh. Piper knew that question had been coming " Uh... we don't have one."

"We've sorta been seeing alternative medical practitioners," Leo added.

"You don't have an OB/GYN?" The doctor sounded shocked.

"We're training to be midwives," Phoebe informed her.

"I'm open to all forms of healing but a woman in her third trimester should've had ultrasounds and blood work done by now. A medical doctor could have caught your condition earlier."

"My condition?" Piper asked.

"Toxaemia. It's a form of high blood pressure in pregnant women," the doctor explained. "Do you deal with unusual stress in your life?"

"Very unusual," Prue murmured.

"Is it serious?" Piper demanded. If she had done anything to harm her baby she would never forgive herself.

"Toxaemia restricts blood flow and food and oxygen to the placenta. It can result in a small baby; premature delivery or it can lead to other complications, none of which you need to worry about now. Most women respond quickly to the treatment."

"Okay, so give me the treatment."

"The treatment involves a no salt diet, no stress and lots of bed rest. Do that and the symptoms should reverse. I'll be back later to check on you."

Piper smiled her thanks as the doctor left.

"That's probably why I couldn't heal you. High blood pressure isn't just physical, it's a state of mind," Leo told his wife.

"No stress and bed rest. Do you think you can handle that?" Prue asked.

"Yeah, I can handle that. I'll do anything."

"So will we," Phoebe said, putting an arm around Piper's shoulder.

---- 2 March, 2001 ----

"Hello?" Piper called as Leo helped her into the Manor.

"Welcome home, honey!" Phoebe cried as she and Prue raced down the stairs. "Or should I say your highness? Because from now on we are your loyal subjects."

She gave Piper a huge hug.

"We even turned your bedroom into a royal throne room," Prue added.

"Let me take you there now, my queen." Leo took a step forward and held out his hand to lead Piper up the stairs.

"Alright, knock it off before I cut your heads off. I don't want any special treatment." _'I don't deserve any special treatment. I did this to my baby.'_

"Piper, we love you, let us love you," Phoebe said.

"Yeah, I mean, as your sisters and your midwives, we feel it's our duty to provide you with solitude and serenity and -"

A goose squawked, interrupting Prue.

"A gaggle of geese," Piper finished.

"I thought you guys were gonna get rid of those," Leo said to his sister – in – laws.

"You said you were gonna ask the Elders on magical gift return policies," Phoebe shot back.

"Okay, you guys, it's fine, everything's fine. It's not gonna bother me, I'm not gonna let anything bother me for the sake of my daughter," Piper announced. _'I won't be making that mistake again.' _

"Come on, I'll take you upstairs," Leo offered.

Piper took his hand and the two of them ascended the stairs.

Prue turned to Phoebe the instant they disappeared around the corner. " I thought you said you tied them up."

"I did, but the little flockers got loose."

"Okay, we have to do better than this for Piper. I mean, if we can't keep geese away from her, how are we supposed to protect her from demons?"

"Okay, you're right, you're right, we should take turns guarding the manor. You know, who knows what kind of weirdo stuff's gonna show up…" A neighing noise came from the kitchen. "Here."

Together they hurried into the kitchen to find a white unicorn chewing at an apple.

"Oh my goodness, it's a unicorn!" Phoebe cried excitedly.

"Yes, it is. In our kitchen. Is that another baby present you think, maybe?"

"Yeah, the best one ever." Unable to resist, Phoebe wandered over to the mythical beast and stroked its course fur.

"Okay, Phoebes, while unicorns may be very magical and cool, I'm not so sure it's appropriate for a baby."

"Oh, come on now. Our little niece will grow into it."

"I'm not so sure about that. Have you seen those hooves? And how are we gonna baby proof that horn?"

"Hey, look, there's a card. 'From El,'" Phoebe noticed. Part of the card is torn so she cannot read the rest. "El? Do we know anybody in Spain?"

"Phoebe, I don't care who it's from, okay? It just can't be here now. It's way too much stress for Piper and the baby, okay? So just magic it out of here."

"I can't. Unicorns are mythical beasts from another world. Where do you propose I 'magic' it to?

"I don't care, just get it out of here, okay?"

"You're the one with the moving power, you try."

"Fine." Prue swung her arm forward, but nothing happened

"What was that?"

"I can't move it."

"Okay, stand back. Uh, _take this beast, before I end her, ship her back, return to sender_." Nothing happened. "Wait, why aren't my powers working?"

"Uh," Prue dropped her chin to her chest, preparing to astral project. Again nothing happened. "Nothing…"

"Oh, no. I can't levitate, I'm grounded."

Leo rushed in, panicked. "Something's wrong, something's wrong, I can't orb. I was trying to go to the Elders to find out how to get rid of the golden geese and why is there a unicorn in the kitchen?"

"Forget the unicorn," Phoebe instructed "Our magic's down too."

"It is?"

"Okay, well, whatever hit us, we have to assume also hit Piper," Prue realised. "Okay, and she can't find out about this until we know what's going on because she -"

"Hello? Where is everybody?" Piper's voice floated down the stairs.

"Why is she out of bed?" Leo asked.

"I don't know!"

"Go put her back," Phoebe ordered.

Leo ran out of the kitchen. 

"Alright, Phoebes, uh, you take the magical farm animals and put them down in the basement. I'm gonna get the book and I'll meet you down there." Prue rushed out of the kitchen.

"Alright, you're Spanish. Andale!" Phoebe waved her arms and clicked her fingers, but the unicorn refused to move.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 

"Why are you on your feet?" Leo demanded, rounding a corner and catching Piper coming down the stairs.

"I was coming down to get some food. A person could starve around here."

"Hi. Bye." Prue cried as she ran past them

"Alright, come on upstairs, I'll get your food. You're supposed to be on bed rest."

"Okay, well, bed rest doesn't actually mean..."

"Yes, it does. The doctor said stay off your feet and relax."

"Relax. Everybody keeps telling me to relax, like it's something you do," Piper complained as she and Leo entered their bedroom. "Like, like switching off a light."

"You need to learn how to do it, Piper, if you're gonna get your blood pressure under control."

"My blood pressure would not be a problem if we had been seeing a doctor like we were supposed to."

"I knew that was coming," Leo muttered. "Come on, sit down." He moved to help Piper onto the bed, but she pushed him away.

"Don't treat me like a baby factory, I can sit myself down." She sat down on the bed. "All these fears about a magical baby and don't let the doctors find out and we'll buy a birthing ball and Prue and Phoebe will be midwives. And you know what? We were wrong."

"How can you say that?"

"Because somehow in the middle of all this we forgot the most important thing of all. What's best for the baby."

"Well, that's not fair. A lot of people decide to have babies at home."

"Uh huh, maybe so but I was not one of them," Piper pointed out. "And this baby is not even out of the womb yet and I'm already screwing up as a mother."

"You haven't screwed up."

"Yes, I did, Leo, I did. I have a disease that is threatening our baby and I could've avoided it if I had just trusted my instincts."

"Well, what are your instincts telling you now?"

"To have this baby in a hospital."

"Okay, I'll make arrangements today."

"Oh, really. And what happens when she's delivered in swaddling orbs?"

"We'll deal with it then. From now on I want you to feel safe and secure, okay?" He leaned forward to kiss her forehead and as he moved backwards a side table toppled over, scattering CDs and books all over the floor. Piper brought her arms up to freeze. "No magic! No magic! No magic! It's just too much stress on your body!"

"Like that mess on the floor's not gonna stress me out?"

"Well, I'll clean it up."

The phone rang and Piper reached sideways to answer it. "Hello? Uh, sure." She moved the phone away from her ear. "It's one of your charges. Since when do they use the telephone?"

"Since I've been ignoring them to spend more time with my lovely wife." He took the phone, wondering who it could be. "Excuse me. Hello?"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"There you go," Phoebe cooed, scattering grain all over the basement floor. "Come on, come on." She stepped backwards and heard the disgusting sound of an egg crack. She looked down at her show tentatively. It was covered in yellow egg yolk. "Aw, yuck."

"Okay, look at this, check this out!" Prue cried, coming down the stairs with the Book of Shadows in her arms. She flipped a couple of pages. All of them were blank. "The whole book has been erased."

"How's that possible?"

"I don't know and without the book, I don't even know how to find out. It's like someone's taken the magic and erased it from our entire family."

"I think it's bigger than that." Phoebe pointed to the squished egg.

"Oh, is that from one of our golden geese?"

"Yeah, I don't think we're gonna be able to return them now."

"What is going on?"

"You know, this all started when El mystery mare arrived," Phoebe realised. "Maybe she's a Trojan unicorn sent to suck away our magic."

"No, I doubt it. Unicorns are the essence of good magic. If anything, they should enhance our powers, not steal them. What about the sky last night?"

"What, the northern lights on the eve of a Sabbath? Yeah, it could be a mystical sign but don't those normally come in threes? Where's the third?"

"Have you been experiencing uncontrollable emotional mood swings in the last week?"

"Am I that transparent?"

Prue smirked. " No, but read your horoscope. Jupiter, Mars and Saturn are all in Gemini. That only happens once every three hundred years."

"It's like the universe is practically screaming at us to get our attention."

"Yeah, but what is it trying to say?"

"I don't know. But I've got a lot of research books in the attic. I'm gonna go up there and check it out."

"Okay, I'll meet you up there. I'm gonna try to figure out a way to wrangle the geese."

Phoebe smirked knowingly. "Good luck."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Any luck with the geese?" Leo asked Phoebe as they met in the foyer.

"Prue's trying know." Phoebe went to move past her brother in law.

"Where are you going?"

"Attic. Research books. Seems like magic's down everywhere."

"I know. I got a call from a charge saying her powers are down too. I unplugged the phone in case we get anymore calls. I don't want Piper to panic."

The doorbell chimed just as Prue rounded the corner.

"I'll get it," Phoebe offered. She opened the door and gasped at the sight in front of her. A tall young man, no older then nineteen, leaned against the door frame. His dark brown hair was mattered with blood and his stormy grey – blue eyes were clouded over with pain.

"Oh!" Leo rushed to support the stranger as he staggered forward.

"Are you the Charmed Ones?" He asked, lifting his eyes to Phoebe's.

"Who wants to know?" Prue demanded.

"I need your help."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

---- 2 July, 2019 ----

"Well go on then," Wyatt urged impatiently.

Piper took a deep breath and looked directly at her eldest daughter. "The day you were born… two demons tried to kidnap you and raise you evil."

"I know. You told us before."

"What we didn't tell you is that the demons were from the future. 2019, to be precise."

A/N. Okay, I haven't been getting many reviews lately (thank you to those who have reviewed), so unless I start getting some more, I'm not going to continue with the story.


	12. AN

I will not be continuing with this story. I'm sorry to everyone who has read and reviewed, but my inspiration has left me, and I don't think it will come back.


End file.
